Not so lucky star
by Shadow Flame Master
Summary: A sickness sweeps through town, wrecking havoc in their small friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Konata had just returned from Kagami's house and knew she had to study. She said hello to her father and ran upstairs to her room. As soon as she stepped in, a sudden dizzy spell came over her. She fell to the ground with a thud and her eyesight started to blur. The last sight was her father and her cousin, Yutaka, running towards her. When she came to, she saw a white roof with the sound of busy people rushing to the side of her. Before she could get her thoughts together, she felt two arms squeezing her. Realizing it was a hug and feeling facial hair, she realized it was her father hugging her.

"W-what happened? I went to my room to study but as soon as I stepped inside, I passed out.." Konata had this worried look in her eyes as her father held her out and frowned. He started to explain.

"The doctors ran a series of tests and nothi ng came up positive. They think it might have just been a random pass out but they want to keep you in the hospital just in case anything else happens." His voice trailed off as a tear started to roll down his cheek. Konata felt he was hiding something but decided not to ask. She listened to her father, and laid back. They spent the rest of his time there talking, and when he had to leave, he kissed her forehead and left.

That night, as Konata was sleeping, she had a nightmare. Kagami was dead in an ally, Tsukasa commited suicide by hanging herself, and Yuki was trapped inside a creepy building. Konata woke up with a jolt and instantly started to cry. A night shift nurse ran and started to comfort her by rubbing her back and tried to find out what was wrong. After the nurse heard about her nightmare, she hugged Konata and let her sob into her uniform while rubbing her back more.

When Konata had finished crying and was all better, the nurse laid her back down. Brought her a cup of water to drink and sat in the room while Konata fell asleep. When she was finally resting easily, she left the room but kept the door open in case Konata needed anything else within the night. Konata slept through the rest of the night with wonderful dreams of her and her friends all hanging out together again.

The next day, her father and Yutaka were at the hospital right as it opened. Yutaka was missing the day from school so that she could spend with Konata and her father called off work after explaining what happened. They were in the middle of a conversation when the nurse from the night came in with a big smile.

"I have wonderful news!" she started, her smile beaming. "The doctor's gave the okay! You can leave in an hour after we finish all the paperwork!" The nurse finished as Yutaka and Konata's father had smile spread across their faces. After she said the news, the nurse left and the three started to talk about plans for when Konata was released. They wanted to celebrate that she had gotten out of the hospital with nothing wrong.

The following day, Konata was able to return to school. Kagami caught her on the way and while holding back tears started question her. "Where were you? Are you okay? Why were you gone? Is your family okay? Do you need help? Do you feel okay?" Kagami kept going on and Konata calmly explained that she went to go cram but passed out and was asked to stay in the hospital all day yesterday. Kagami, still slightly worried, accept it and changed subjects. Eventually reaching school, they changed shoes and went on to class.

After school, Konata wanted to make up to Kagami for worrying so much so she offered to take her out. Kagami, wanting to keep an eye on Konata, agreed without even asking where they was going. Konata took her hand, and guided her to a manga shop. Konata said to pick out any manga of which she wanted and she would gladly pay for it. Kagami blushed because her first thought was to buy a yaoi manga but didn't want Konata to find out. Kagami grabbed 4 manga books total, 2 yaoi hidden in the middle and Konata paid for them.

They walked over to Kagami's house and decided to spend the afternoon there and catch up on what happened. Konata copied Kagami's notes quickly and then the two spent the rest of their time playing video games and talking.


	2. Sheselsewhere

Konata woke up in her bed. She was ready to go to school and see her friends. Placing her feet on the floor, she went to stand up, but to her surprise she fell over. Unable to get back up due to her legs being too weak to support her small body, she cried out for help. Her father ran in without hesitation and quickly lifted her onto her bed. Asking her what happened, she explained everything. He knew it wasn't good, in fact it was horrible, so he called the hospital and had an ambulance come which happened to pass Kagami and Tsukasa, warning them something happened.

At the Izumi residence, a pair of hospital workers were seen rolling Konata out on a stretcher, a breathing machine hooked up to her mouth. She happened to pass out completely while the ambulance was on their way. Right after they drove off, the siren screaming so they could arrive faster, The Hiiragi twins ran up, and started questioning. They weren't able to ask many questions because the run had used a lot of energy, so before they got answers they had to catch their breath.

Konata's father explained everything to them, starting from how Konata had to yell for help to how she passed out in his arms right before the ambulance flew into their driveway. Both of team, now crying, started to discuss what they will do.

"Tsukasa, you need to go to school. You have a harder time than me in class so you need to go more. I'll text you if anything new happens while I am at the hospital. Now get going!" Kagami said, turning and running before Tsukasa had any time to argue. Tsukasa simply turned around with a few more tears in her eyes and ran off to school, trying not to be late.

Kagami arrived after they had finish running tests on Kagami. She asked the nurse which room she was in, 5th floor room 5-103. Moving as fast as she could with her skirt holding her back slightly, she entered the room to see an awaken Konata. Dropping her bag and running over quickly, she ran over fast and grabbed Konata into a tight hug and popped her back a few times. Tears fell onto her shoulder as she started to yell.

"Konata you fucking idiot! Don't fucking scare me like that! Do you know how worried I was about you?!" Kagami held Konata out and stared deep into her blue eyes. Lost in a sea of beauty as she stared into her soul. Her body moving on its own, slowly getting the two heads closer together, she felt Konata's soft lips slowly and gently press against her. Both of them closing their eyes, enjoying this moment of true love longer. Before she could collect her thoughts and calm her rapidly beating heart, she felt something was off.

Konata slowly fell backwards as Kagami watched in horror. Her eyes staying closed as the heart monitor went flat line. Kagami started crying as she ran to the door, calling out for a nurse, doctor, anybody to help! A nurse ran in, seeing the issue and quickly grabbed Konata. A doctor followed with a needle trying to revive her. Kagami stared, sobbing, watching as they tried futilely to revive that of which was already gone.

Kagami was in her room for the 5th hour straight, still crying. Tsukasa sitting outside her door, huddled together. She wanted to help her sister, to console her and wipe the tears. Instead she was trapped outside listening to heart broken, horrible sobbing sounds. She understood how much she had loved Konata, but couldn't do anything to help her recover. Eventually, Tsukasa let a tear fall. Followed by another, and another. Before she knew it, she was sobbing herself in depression and guilt. She had to sit there, unable to do anything.


	3. Wut

Tsukasa was eventually able to work her way into her sister's room, and cuddled her closely. They both laid on the ground, in the embrace of each other's hands, sobbing uncontrollably. A puddle was forming under them in seconds from the amount of tears they shed. Konata had a very special place within their hearts for they grew up with her, and to see the life leave her eyes as her skin goes cold, her heart stopping as her arms fell limp caused their own hearts to shatter.  
Kagami and Tskuasa cried themselves into a very deep sleep. They ended up sharing the same dream, the two them running through an endless field of flowers. In between them, running and laughing with them as her sky blue hair flowed gently in the wind was Konata. They was all running with greats amount of energy flowing between the three. They had beeming smiles upon their faces, feeling as if their late friend had returned to them. Had came back to be with them forever. Eventually, Konata stopped running with them. Kagami and Tsukasa turned around only to see all the flowers they ran through wilted on the ground with a sky that was red with blood. Konata's skin had dissolved only to show her skeleton standing in the middle of the death flowers, black tears flowing from the pitch black eye sockets. Slowly, Konata mouthed words. Repeating the same thing over and over again, causing both Tsukasa and Kagami to grab their chests and screaming out in agnozing pain. Tears started streaming down their cheeks as both of them screamed, a mixture of pain and a single word of "No!"  
Konata, now slowly getting a demonic voice, began to say the same thing over and over again. "I never wanted to be your friend, so let me go. Now!" over and over again this was repeated. Kagami and Tsukasa, now on the ground and sobbing, their voices too hoarse to speak anymore. A wonderful dream had quickly, without warning, turn into their worse nightmare.  
Abruptly, they both woke up in sync. Without hesitation, they looked at each other and broke down instantly. That nightmare had caused them both to agree on something, something of which should never be done. No matter how depressed, angry, upset you are. They agreed together.  
They agreed to commit suicide. 


	4. Son

A heavy rain was falling that night, stinging anybody unlucky enough to be standing out in it;s unforgiveing force. Kagami and Tsukasa stood on a slippery bridge, staring down into water's so dark, they looked like a black hole. This was where they would jump, together, since the loss of their friend, Konata. The rain kept stinging their skin, while also blending in with the tears they wept as they thought about Konata. Many adventures they had share, including the one where Konata had tricked them into going to a convention, and Tsukasa got lost while Kagami accidentally read a yaoi(This is legit, I forget what episode though lol).  
Giving each other one last glace, they took a step forward. The tip of their shoes just over the ledge. A gulp was heard from both before the both slowly bent their knees, ready to jump and escape what they felt was a hell upon earth. Their legs start to spring upwards, but only Kagami's went forwards. Even though she was holding Tsukasa's hand to make sure she went with, the smooth wetness of her palm from the rain caused it to slip from her fingers, causing Tsukasa to watch her sister plummit to her death into icy cold water's that was 200 miles below her. Watching as a giant splash was created, the water engulfing the purple haired older twin's body completely, Tsukasa looked away. She couldn't bear to watch anymore as her favorite sibling was swept away from sight, now joining their fallen friend in the after life.  
Tsukasa started walking quickly, making sure not to slip and join her sister, and hoping nobody had seen what happened. Little did she know, behind a tree 30 yards away, stood a slightly taller girl who had long pink hair, and huge glasses. It was no other than Miyuki herself, the 4th and final member of the gang. Before her very eyes, she watched another member take their own life, leaving two. She had also watched as the sister left her to die, and told nobody.  
Miyuki felt upset, at first. This eventually turned into frustation, which led to anger, and finished with her enraged. Tsukasa didn't feel anything at all, and Miyuki was going to make sure she suffered for her sins. Even if it meant dying in the process. 


	5. Uh oh

Tsukasa walked back to her house, ice cold rain pounding on her skin. She had hoped nobody saw what Kagami had done, and was working on an excuse as to why she won't be back. She knew that if anybody found out that she sat there and watched as her sister fell stories to her death in icy cold water, having a wet grave as her final resting place. Turning the corner, she was on the street of her house, almost home. She picked up her pace slightly and kept walking, trying to get home fast.  
As soon as she got to her front door, she felt someone watching her. She turned her head to look behind her, but saw nobody in the midnight darkness. Shrugging it off, she unlocked heer front door and slipped in unnotice as Yuki watched, anger quickly boiling within her eyes. -2 days later, at school-  
Tsukasa had just finished explaining to her classmates why Kagami wouldn't be at school anymore. She obviously didn't spill the truth of her commiting suicide, but instead said that she helped some person who happened to be really rich and sent her off to a very intelligent school to help her even farther in life. Yuki just happened to be outside the classroom when she said this, and filled with anger, stomped down to the home ec room. Within this room, Yuki looked around for something she could use to finish that wrecthed devil off. After a minute of searching, she found herself a major butcher's knife. Picking it up, she did a few practice swings before a giant, sinister smile crept across her face. She knew exactly what she could do with this knife, and how to make Tsukasa pay.  
The final school bell rang, and Tsukasa ran out of her class. She wanted to be away from everybody who knew Kagami, she wanted to be alone. The depression swelling deep within her was growing by the second and she already had tears flowing gently down her cheeks as memories of Kagami and her together flashed in her mind. Leaving the school building, she started running down the street to a ally, and tunred into it. Making sure nobody was around, she sat down and hid her face within her hands, loud sobs echoing throughout the ally, as her guilt rose.  
She kept asking herself why she didn't jump with her sister, why was she stupid enough to just watch her plummit to a lonesome death. A wet death at the bottom of the ocean, where nobody would discover her. Only Tsukasa knew of this death, or so she thought, but she cried more. Eventually, Yuki came up. She overheard her sobbing and wanted to investigate who was sobbing so loudly. When she saw it was Tsukasa, she realized her oppertunity had risen. She walked over to offer a hand to Tsukasa a hand. Tsukasa gladly accepted, without realizing that this would lead to her ultimate demise, 


	6. Goodbye

The following night, Miyuki took the knife of which she was able to obtain from her school home ec room, and set out. She had to strike tonight, if any night at all. If she didn't, then anything could happen that would foil her plans to avenge the fallen friend, ditched by the angel of darkness disguised as her sister, Tsukasa.

Walking down the sidewalk, making sure to avoid the street lights so that nobody would be able to see her and call her in, she crept slowly. The silver butchers knife at her waist, rubbing against her bare leg skin. The darkness of the night hiding the handle of it even when she is in light.

After walking for about 10 minutes, she was outside of her house. Slipping through the gate bars as much as she could, she got through and ran start to the side of their house. She has been to this house many of times so she knew the out and in like the back of her hand. She also happened knew where they kept their ladder, and walked to grab it. After placing it so they she could sneak into the room of the traitor and take that of which does not belong to them.

Opening the window ever so slowly, as to not make a sound, she fell in. Standing up while also removing the knife from it's resting place, she walked over to the body locked in a comatose state. She placed the edge of the knife upon her throat, and pulled with a great force. Blood splattered all over Miyuki, the walls, and the bed of which the slain body laid upon. A puddle of blood was quickly forming on the blanket from the freshly opened wound. Tsukasa coughed a couple of times before she finally laid back, completely motionless. Miyuki had finished the job of which she came for.

She walked back over to the window and looked out, to see the stars, In her opinon, it was a beautiful night. A perfect night for slaying enemies. She pulled back in and turned around, ready to get back onto the ladder. After setting her first foot on it safefly, she started on the 2nd. Before she could get it on, she slipped and hit her chin of the top step. She started slidding down, hitting her chin on almost every step until one flipped her head back right before she hit the ground, causing it to crack wide open and kill her instantly. All four members of their group were now passed, but only 2 went on to heaven and 2 went to hell. Which two? I shall not tell, and leave that to you to imagine.


End file.
